1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to retrieving pollution sources and, more specifically, to a method for retrieving pollution emission source using CFD and satellite data.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Air pollution is the introduction of harmful materials into the Earth's atmosphere. Air pollution can be harmful to human health and wellbeing and may have other important negative consequences for the Earth and its ecosystems.
Obtaining an accurate measure of present air pollution may be important for protecting people from harmful effects of air pollution, accurately targeting remedial actions, and producing insightful long-term studies on the progression of air pollution.
Air pollution generally originates from various emission sources, and providing a quantitative understanding and visualization of various emission sources may be an important part of obtaining accurate measurements of present air quality and pollution distribution.